Ao Início
by Mili Black
Summary: Pisquei, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. - Desculpe-me. – Ele pronuncia essa única palavra com pesar... Com remorso.


**N/A:** Bem, antes de vocês lerem quero esclarecer algumas coisas. Não sei se essa fic realmente se encaixaria como IchiHime, motivo pelo qual vocês verão na fic. Mas também não sei se encaixaria numa fic IchiRuki. Pra falar a verdade, eu postei essa fic na comunidade Ichigo e Rukia Fanfics, porque é o casal de Bleach que eu mais apóio. Porém, é um triangulo amoroso, e o resultado final me foi agradável. Tentei captar ao todo custo a essência, porque eu descobri que escrever sobre o que gosta não é exatamente escrever bem. Mas, enfim, _por favor_, LEIAM ATÉ O FINAL.

* * *

**Ao Início**

_Por Mili Black

* * *

  
_

Caminho lentamente por todo o corredor escuro, apenas indo na direção de uma porta no fim do mesmo. Eu estou nervosa... Não entendo o porquê e preciso dessa confirmação, se eu sinto que é verdade.

Minhas costas estão levemente curvadas diante da tensão, sinto meus poros eriçados. Meu coração está batendo tão dolorosamente... Eu deveria parar aqui. Mas não posso mais me iludir como essa farsa.

Cheguei onde queria.

A luz amarelada saía pelos cantos da porta que estava destrancada. Ichigo estaria lá, certamente.

Respirei profundamente, enquanto levei minha mão esquerda até meu peito. Apertei o punho, minhas mãos estavam frias. Quando, escutei alguns soluços...

Franzi as sobrancelhas.

Meu casamento... Está por um fio. O casamento que eu sempre quis... Está praticamente acabado.

Abri a porta lentamente, a fazendo ranger e automaticamente, o homem que eu procurava olhar para mim.

Vejo os penetrantes olhos castanhos de meu marido me observar. Mas, há algo diferente neles... Estão tristes.

Um gosto amargo invade minha boca, um desgosto por ver o homem que eu tanto amo assim. Triste e... Surpreso? É. Ele realmente não me esperava aqui.

Olhei para sua mão esquerda, e... Vi apenas sua mão. Não havia aliança em seus longos dedos.

Pisquei, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Meu casamento acabou.

Meu casamento... _Acabou._

- Desculpe-me. – Ele pronuncia essa única palavra com pesar... Com remorso.

E eu percebo em sua outra mão, uma fotografia. A fotografia dela. Eu sempre pedi para ele colocar essa foto na lápide dela... Mas ele não quis. E agora, eu entendo.

Sinto um vazio no lugar onde deveria estar o meu coração. Mas, eu sei que não o tenho há muito tempo... O dei para o homem que está a minha frente. Mas agora eu sei que meu amor nunca o interessou.

- Seus abraços já foram meus. Seus beijos já foram meus. Seu corpo já foi meu... – Deixo escapar uma única lágrima, molhando o meu rosto. -... Mas seu coração nunca foi meu. E nem será, não é?

Então, eu retiro a aliança do meu dedo anelar e o aperto dentro da minha mão. Ele não pôs essa aliança com amor em meu dedo. Mas ela era preciosa para mim, mesmo assim.

Pisquei lentamente, sentindo minha visão embaçar. Mas mesmo assim, consegui o ver... Chorando.

Kurosaki Ichigo chorando. Desesperadamente.

Quando foi que eu o vi chorar assim? Nunca... Nem na morte da mulher da foto. Os olhos dele, mesmo tristes... Ainda me fascinavam. Mesmo cheio de lágrimas, eram belos, e eu me esclareço com mais outra coisa.

Agora, eu posso realmente ajudá-lo.

O abracei ternamente, e logo ele me envolve com seus fortes braços. Lágrimas... Ichigo finalmente estava se deixando chorar pela morte da mulher que ele amava. As quentes e salgadas gotas caíam em meu ombro de forma contínua, e eu pela primeira vez me sinto próxima a ele.

Eu... Agora posso me dizer algo dele. Sua amiga.

Kuchiki Rukia foi a mulher que roubou o coração de Kurosaki Ichigo.

E eu, apenas o consolando, deixei de ser Kurosaki Orihime e retorno a ser apenas Inoue... A amiga do Kurosaki-kun.

* * *

**N/A:** Então... Pra quem leu até o final, o que acharam? Digo, eu sou IchiRuki, mas REALMENTE pretendo fazer uma fic IchiHime. Isso digamos, foi uma tentativa... Claro claro, o resultado final foi o Ichigo apaixonado pela Rukia, mas eu vi um amor verdadeiro da Orihime pelo Ichigo. Isso digamos é um primeiro passo meu. XD

Comentários, por favor. Nem que sejam para me xingar e desistir de escrever sobre algo que não gosto.

Ja Ne. *-*

**_Mili Black_  
**


End file.
